


Bury Them Alive

by Snowy_Cas



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Much hurt, No Fluff, Sad Ending, i really do be torturing them, less comfort, they don't call it whumptober for no reason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27057724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowy_Cas/pseuds/Snowy_Cas
Summary: The world around them is crumbling, and there's nothing they can do to stop it.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 33





	Bury Them Alive

Dust arose and pieces of the ceiling fell as yet another thundering rumble shook the castle. Large chunks of stone thudded against the floor. The air was thick with smoke from a fire that had started some time ago, and it was still going. No one bothered to put it out, there was likely no one left to. 

Morgana's attack on Camelot was more deadly than anyone could've imagined. In the past few years, she'd grown impossibly powerful. Her magic was stronger now more than ever. It started in the lower town. Burning houses, villager forced out onto the streets where they were then slaughtered, no where safe to run. A few people managed to escape to the citadel, but even that wasn't secure for long.

Evil had a name, and it was Morgana.

Merlin and Arthur were huddled in the corner of Arthur's chambers, the rest of it having been collapsed in on itself not even a few moments ago. Camelot's king had been fiercely fighting for the sake of his kingdom the best he could, Merlin at his side protecting him, a sword wielded by one of the men in Morgana's army had pierced his armor, causing him to sustain a serious injury. He tried to keep going, but Merlin wouldn't let him. He had dragged Arthur back to his room, and just in time. Morgana must've have done something big, because the sound of the rest of the castle falling to pieces was deafening. Merlin and Arthur didn't know what had become of their friends, what had become of Guinevere, but it hardly mattered. There was no hope anymore. Camelot wasn't going to last much longer, and neither were they.

Arthur sucked in a tight breath and placed a hand to his chest. When he withdrew it, it was slick with blood and dirt. Merlin glanced at it with fear in his eyes, then unwrapped his scarf from around his neck and firmly pressed it to Arthur's wound. He placed his other hand on Arthur's shoulder as the king recoiled in pain. It was only for a moment, though, and he relaxed again, but had his eyes shut tight.

"You're going to be alright," Merlin murmured, his voice was wavering. 

A cynical laugh resounded through what was left of the chambers. Arthur slowly opened his eyes and shook his head. "You always hope for the best, Merlin," he commented. "It's admirable, but I'm afraid this time you're wrong."

"Don't say that."

Arthur shifted, pushing himself up farther on the wall. Merlin's hand kept pressing against his chest. "In case you haven't noticed, Merlin, there's not much time left for us," he pointed out, then gestured to Merlin's scarf. "And you can stop doing that, it's not going to do much.

He didn't stop. "It's not making anything worse, at least." Arthur sighed. "And the scarf is red, anyways, so I don't have to worry about staining," Merlin joked. 

This time Arthur's laugh sounded genuine. It made Merlin smile. The two of them locked eyes for a moment, their gazes a mix of happiness and sadness. They both knew what their fate would be, even if Merlin wanted to pretend he didn't, but there was something about this moment that made them feel almost content, somehow.

Their look lasted for a moment, but was interrupted by a rock falling and striking Merlin's leg. He cried out in pain and quickly retracted it. He moved his hands to cradle his leg, taking his neckerchief away from Arthur's chest. Blood started to flow from the wound again, and Arthur doubled over to clutch his chest. That rock was followed by a loud boom bringing a dozen more, closing the two of them in the corner even more. 

Merlin gasped, "Okay, you were right." He scooted across the floor and their bodies pressed tightly together. Their hot breath mingled in the smoky air. Merlin looked up to Arthur with wide eyes. This was it, the fate he'd spent the last decade trying to prevent. Arthur's death was always something Merlin could hardly comprehend, even when faced with the possibility of it almost every day, but here it was now, and Merlin was going to die with him.

"So this is it, then," Arthur wheezed. He was struggling to breath now, either from the smoke, his injury, or perhaps a mix of both.

Merlin squeezed the bloodied scarf in his hand tightly. "I suppose it is."

They sat for a few moments, taking everything in. The crashes of the castle collapsing were getting louder and louder. Morgana had finally won after all these years.

"Merlin.." Arthur breathed, then extended his clean hand outward, the palm upturned. "Would you?" It took a moment for Merlin to understand, but when he did, a melancholy smile spread over his face and his placed his hand in Arthur's, holding on tight.

Arthur's thumb ran softly over the knuckles on Merlin's hand. There was so much they had wanted to tell each other before they died, but this simple gesture said it all. They both closed their eyes and held onto each other as the rest of the castle crumbled to pieces, burying them with the kingdom. 


End file.
